You can't break a broken heart
by ATeamFace105
Summary: What if Wilson had a daughter? She gets ill and to make matters worse her ex come up and is on a murderous rampage. Can Wilson save the only thing he loves
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first House Fanfic. I'm feed up with reading House Fics and there are no many Wilson Daughter fics so I though ill add one to make people feel better.**_

_**Summary-What if Wilson had a daughter? She has cancer and now her abusive boyfriend is after his revenge.**_

How could this happen to him again?

First Amber and now Jessica. Jessica was his daughter from an old relationship when was in med school. She was 17 years old and now she was in emergency surgery to help save her ribs. She was having an argument with her boyfriend about how their relationship was going. She broke up within him so he thought he should try to kill her by throwing her in front of a moving car.

With several broken ribs, a desolated shoulder and a broken right arm. Wilson was happy she wasn't dead. Or worse placed on life support. He could not deal with seeing his daughter like Amber. She had a slight concussion, with slight bruising to her skull. The doctors said she will be ok. That there are things that they can do to fix her.

He sat in his office looking at a photograph of her when she with two friends in Spain last summer. He loved that photo. She loved life. Making sure she treasured each moment as if it were her last one. He hated her low life of a boyfriend. He wanted to go and find him and pussy in front of a train to make him feel what his daughter felt she was ran over.

"Wilson". A voice from his office door made him look up. His boss Lisa cuddy was there. She walked over to his table and sat down on one of his chairs.

"Have you heard anything else from the doctors?" She asked.

Wilson has a heavy sigh and he laid the photograph back on the desk." Only what they told me when she came in." He exclaimed walking towards his window. Cuddy just watched him. He was in pain. Like he had to see his daughter like Amber. The injuries were the same.

"Go down and see her. It's been over 5 hours; they said you can see her now." Cuddy exclaimed standing up and walking to the door to go home.

She began to open it, but she looked at Wilson. "Have tomorrow off. You need time to be with your daughter." Leaving her oncologist to his thoughts. Wilson stood there for a few minutes. He walked toward his door and walked out. He needed his daughter.

When he arrived at the emergency rooms. He looked through the glass panel. His sweet innocent little girl lay there. All the machines were connected to her. An oxygen mask was over her mouth to help her breath. As he walked in, small tears escaped his eyes.

He walked over to her bead. He sat next to her in a chair. Those purple bruises surrounded her face and body. It made him mentally sick to see her like this. He gently grabbed her hand caressing it. His other hand gently began to move her light blonde hair out of her face.

"Jessie. Sweetheart. Please wake up." His voice was very quiet like almost a whisper. He bent over to her and laid a small kiss on her forehead. A few rouge tears fell on her. He wiped them away. Lying next to her like he did when he saw amber. He fell asleep. The memories coming back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is Wilson's dream. There are 2 parts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dr James Wilson sat in his living room, looking at the daily paper. It was a Friday. This week was especially busy with patients; he wanted to relax until Monday._

"_Daddy." A small voice came from behind him. Wilson looked around to see his six year old daughter holding her blanket. Her blonde hair was messed up was it usually is after a sleep._

"_Jessie? Baby what the matter?" he asked standing up. He bent down, opening his arms. She ran automatically into them. She flung her arms around her father's neck. Sobbing wildly into his shoulder._

"_Sshh. It's Ok. I'm here." He said rocking his daughter, stroking her blonde hair. He picked her and sat on the couch. They were there for a few minutes. Jessie looked up at her father. His brown eyes mirrored into hers. Wiping the free falling tears, his thumb. "What happened?" He asked._

"_I had a nightmare." She said with some fear in her voice._

"_There were 5 big ugly scaly monsters at the end on my bed looking at me. One had large teeth and was drooling over me. He was going to eat me." She began to cry. Wilson kissed her cheek and bent down to look at her._

"_Listen Jessie. Those monsters are not real ok. If they were your big old dad will scare them away ok." He said winking at her. Jessie gave him a smile back. "Ok young lady time for you to go back to sleep."_

"_Daddy. Can I sleep with you please?" She asked._

"_Of course baby." He said picking her up and going to his room. He lay on her on his be_

"_I need to go and get dressed Jess. I'll be back ok." Jess just nodded. As she watched her dad went into the bathroom, she snuggled up in her dads sheets. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her to her dream world_

_When Wilson finally came out his little daughter was asleep. He just smiled. He got into the bed. Wrapping his arms around her. Placing one final kiss on her head. _

"_Sweet dreams Jess. "He leaned back into his pillow and fell asleep._

_This was his life._

_No patients._

_No hospital._

_Just him and his daughter together._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. Chapter 3

This is the second part of Wilsons dream. Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*5 years ago*_

_One cold November night. Dr Wilson came home a few hours later than usual the clinic had overwhelming cases. He unlocked the door, walking in seeing the TV on and only the kitchen light on._

"_Jessie. I'm home. Been calling you for hours you have not been picking up." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He was tired so he didn't want to do anything. Just to go to his room and sleep. When he reached his room. He noticed there was team coming from the bathroom. He walked over. The door was open a bit. _

"_Jessie. You in there?" he asked as he pushed the door ajar. His eyes saw his daughter lying on the floor he skins was sweaty and she looked pale. He sat in front of her. "Jess wake up. Come on." He said tapping her face to wake her up. Her brown eyes slowly opened. She smiled slightly. _

"_What's wrong baby" He said stroking her hair away from her face._

"_It hurts so much." Her voice cried out in so much pain it make Wilson sick._

"_Where Jess. Where does it hurt?" He asked. He watched as she her hand on her stomach._

"_I...started my period today dad." She said was Wilson looked at her. He stood up and turned the water off. He lay down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Wilson placed his arms around her shoulder._

"_Well...."Jessie just laughed. Wilson looked down at her._

"_I knew you were going to be like this." She said trying to pull herself up. He fell back but her dad caught her. "Thanks". _

"_You got some....stuff." He asked, as she began to walk out the bathroom. Still clutching her stomach. She turned and gave him a hug. Wilson automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing a small kiss in her hair._

_After a few minutes they broke apart. Wilson went to his room and Jess went to hers. "Dad". Making him look to her. "Thanks". She turned and went into her room. Wilson stood there and smiled._

_She was longer the little girl that sat on his knee and came to him when she had a nightmare or fell over. She was growing up. Walking into his own room Wilson got changed and sat on his bed, reading a book. He placed his book down and went to Jess' room. He turned the handle trying not to wake her. He walked in to see her in her bed. Her room was white with a Chinese style bed, wardrobe and drawers. He sat on her bed. She stirred rolling over. Her eyes opened._

_She rolled back over and turned the lamp on. She was wearing her west and short combo she often wears._

"_What you doing?" She asked half asleep._

"_Just checking on you." Wilson replied. Jess shrugged and fall into her covers. Wilson smiled. He pulled the covers back and lay next to her. Jessy leaned up and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Wilson arms wrapped themselves around her. Both falling asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

The sun began to creep through the blinds. Wilson's eyes =began to open. He remembered where he was he looked at his daughter. Still in a deep sleep. He sighed. Looking down at this watch it read 5am. He needed to get home and have a few more hours sleep. He gently kissed Jess on the cheek, and left the room. After going back to his office to collect his things, he went you the parking lot and drove home.

When he arrived the usual music blaring from his daughter's room were no existent. Sighing throwing his coat on the couch. Walking to the bathroom to have a quick shower before his sleep. As the hot water poured over his body. He placed some shampoo in his palm. Rubbing it through his brown hair. When he finished, he looked at his reflection.

'_I am a mess._' He thought to himself, as he dried his body. After placing some new boxer shorts and an old shirt on. He lay on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling for several minutes. Rolling on his side he gave one final heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RING-RING**

**RING-RING**

**RING-RING**

The phone kept ringing, making it hard for Wilson to continue to sleep. Rolling back onto his back. Rubbing his eyes. 10 am the clock read. Wilson sighed.

**Ring—**

_**Hey this is James Wilson-**_

_**And Jessie**_

_**Please leave your message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible**_.

"Hey Wilson its cuddy. You better get down here its Jessie". Her voice told James that it wasn't good. Like lightening he threw out the bed and into the bathroom to get changed. He wore some casual jeans and a shirt. Running out the door, and to his car.

'_Please let her be ok'._ He begged mentally. He drove like a maniac. He didn't care if he got tickets he had to see his daughter. When he arrived at the hospital. Cuddy was near the clinic. "Where is she? Is she ok." He asked out of breath. Cuddy placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I called you in because there is something you need to know. When we did a MRI, the doctors found something not right in her body. Cuddy exclaimed passing him the file of his daughter. They think it could be breast cancer. "Wilson's head jolted up. He began to stand up.

"What...that's impossible she only 17 Cuddy. How times did they do the test?" Wilson's words began to choke in his mouth.

"They did it several all came back the same. Yes that what they said also. But there is one thing you need to know. They said it wasn't from your genes it's from her mothers."

Wilson sat back down, rubbing his face in his hand. First she was nearly killed by a car when her crazy ex threw in the road. Now less than 24 hours later she is positive for cancer. For 17 she was properly the youngest person in the world to have it, if the tests prove correct.

Wilson stood up and ran out the room. He had to see his daughter. She was on her side, facing away from the window. Still connected to the machines. He walked into the room. He stood there for a few seconds.

"Jessie." He finally said. Trying not to shout and make her worried. Jessie stirred and looked over her shoulder.

"Daddy." Her small frail voice cried out. Wilson ran to her and sat next to her. Stroking her hair. Trying to calm her down. She had been crying the dried tears stains on her cheeks showed it.

"It's ok. I'm here." He laid his hand on her hers. Stroking it with his thumb.

"You are not looking at me. You only when you do that if you are worried or scared. Tell what's the matter." She said making Wilson look up. She knew her father too well, it's made him cringe. He smiled placing his hand into hers.

"Well did the doctors tell you what's the matter?" He asked looking at his daughters brown eyes.

"Yes I had an operation and help repair my ribs and help me breath normally again." She exclaimed.

How could he tell her she had much more serious problems now? After a few moments

"Yes that and did they say something else."

"No. What is something else?" Saying it as she trying to get up. Wilson stood up and tired to help her. For a 17 years old she thinks she invincible.

"Easy." Placing her back gently on the pillows

"Can I have some water please?" She said salivating in her months to keep the moisture she been 24 hours or less without any food or water. Wilson poured her some in a cup and handed it to her. She took a few gulps and lay back down.

"Thanks." She aid smiling.

He had to tell her.

"They did am MRI and they found out....you...have cancer." The last words were as if someone had placed a knife in his back. Jessie's eyes began to widen.

"W...what." she said in disbelief. The machine around her began to beep. Wilson looked up and held his daughter by her shoulders.

"Jessie please calm down your heart rate is climbing. Just take a few deep breaths." He said trying to keep her relaxed. "That's it. Have another drink." He full up a glass and passed it to her. She swallowed it whole and her heart rate began to descend. He sat there, gazing at his daughter. for a few minutes of silence

"What type? She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"You have breast cancer. I don't k now all the details. I'm going to do some more tests, and tell you myself." Jessie's eyes began to fall and Wilson bent down and placed a small kiss on her hand

"Well get some more rest. You look really tired." Whispering to her as he placed another small kiss on her cheek before walking out.

How can he do this?

He treats other kids and now he has to treat his own daughter. He walked to his calling another doctor who specialises in breast cancer to meet him here. Even if he had to break hospital policy.


	5. Chapter 5

This is where house enters the story for keeping him out of this. I'm a bit stuck on how to write this chapter with house. I how he can be a prickly character but I have tried to make him sound like he is on the show. Anyways ENJOY xxx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson was in his office talking to someone on the phone. He noticed, his friend Dr Gregory House limping to his door. He didn't have time to see his patients. He wasn't acting selfishly but this was his daughter and he needed to make sure she would have the best care he can give her. His friend opened the door. Wilson glanced up before writing something on a piece of paper. After 10 minutes on the phone he placed it back down. Rubbing his face.

"Wilson. How's Jessie?" House asked limping over to his only and best friend's desk. Wilson looked at him leaning back in his chair.

"She's fine. Just getting some more tests done then I'll go and see her."

"She's very strong for her age Wilson. " He said sitting down on one of the chairs. Wilson stood up. Walking up to the window. Looking out he saw that the clouds had began to darken. Sighing.

"You need to get home and have a rest. You look really ill." His friend said playing around with a few stupid little things on his desk.

Wilson walked over and grabbed it out of the diagnostician hand. Placing it back where it belonged. His friend stood up. Placing his hand on the oncologist shoulder. Wilson simply smiled. Before watching him walk out. He sat in his chair; looking at the photo of his daughter he had a few months ago. Now she was going to have chemotherapy and lose everything she is. He buried his hands in his hands. Crying silently. He rarely let his emotions get the better of him. He stood up wiping his eyes. He needed to see her.

After a long slow walk. Wilson saw his daughter out of the sheets. Reading a book. He was surprised to her in her own clothes. Her friends must have brought some up for her. He gulped, before walking in.

"Hey." He said, strolling to her bed. She placed her book down and hugged her legs. Wilson sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Looking at his daughters file.

"Like shit. "Wilson looked up at her, with a surprised look on his face. He smiled. She rarely used cuss words especially around her. Last time she did she said 'fucker' from another kid at school. He wasn't impressed with her.

"Well what have they given you?"

"Some more morphine. Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up? "He said placing the file on the bed, looking at her. She lay her legs down to recover the movement in them.

"If it is cancer... Can you treat me?" She asked looking into his eyes. Wilson's heart broke in half. She wanted him to help her with her chemo.

Placing his hand in her. Bringing it up on his lips; placing a small but affectionate kiss on it. "Sure baby. If you want that." He replied. A small smiled graced her face. He knew that she was happy now.

"Also what is going to happen if I do have chemo?" Wilson looked at her. Moving next to her. Lying next to her with his feet up on the bed.

"Well you may lose your hair, gain or lose weight, skin conditions. There are some side effects but they return to normal after the chemo is completed Jess." He could see the worry in her face.

She was 17 and she might not even make.....

_**Don't think about that. She is strong like her mother. **_

The memories of his relationship with his daughter's mother. She was a trainee nurse at the same medical school that he was at. She was named Rachel. She had beautiful golden hair, blue eyes. She was perfect. Wilson asked her out one day. When she accepted his date offer. They went out for numerous dates and one thing lead to another. So they decided to take the relationship to another level. They had sex. Resulting into a pregnancy of his daughter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Rachel. I'm home." The young Dr James E. Wilson said as he opened the door to his apartment he shared with his girlfriend. He walked towards the bedroom. Seeing his girlfriend lying on the bed. Stiffening tears. She looked up to see her boyfriend had come back she began to stand up. James ushered up next to her and sat next to her._

"_James I'm pregnant." The last words were almost hard to hear. But James knew what she said. He kneeled next to her. Wiping the tears from her eyes with his thump._

"_I love you know that. Me, you and this little Wilson together as one happy family." Placing his gently hand over her belly .Rachel threw her arms around his neck and cried so hard._

"_Thank You. I love you too."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_During the pregnancy Wilson always loved to kiss his girlfriends belly. He always used to place his hand on Rachel belly when she was asleep. The baby always used to be able to find his hand and playfully kick it_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_*9 months later*_

_Rachel had finally gone into labour after 48 hours of light labour. She was ready to bring their child into the world. They didn't want to know the sex. They waited for the day. They both chose names-Jacob Henry Wilson if it was boy, Jessica Rebecca Wilson. Taking some Jewish names and placing in them. Wilson kept asking for a girl. While Rachel asked for a boy. Maybe because Wilson grew up with brothers and Rachel had sisters._

_Wilson was sitting outside the delivery room. He wanted to be there and witness his child's birth. The doctors said that she could come in here. That the strain of a long delayed labour could harm both mother and child. He sat there on a seat. Hearing his girlfriend's screams made him sick._

_He was a doctor for Christ's sake. After another hour the doctor came out. He took off his mask. Walking up fresh out of medical school Oncologist. Wilson stood up and walked towards him._

"_How is she? "He asked _

"_She fine you can go in and see her and your child. Congratulations ".He said placing a small hand on his shoulder. Wilson walked towards the room and walked in. There was his girlfriend, lying in the bed, holding a small bundle. She looked really tired and sweaty._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey. Come and see your daughter, James." He walked over and sat next to her. She sat up in the pillows, placing the small bundle in the new father's arms._

"_She beautiful." The small Wilson opened her eyes." She has my eyes." He exclaimed smiling._

"_Hey there sweetie I'm your daddy." Placing a small kiss on her head_

"_Still sticking with Jessica R. Wilson then". Rachel said butting into the bondage of father and daughter for the first time._

"_Yes. She beautiful Rachel. Thank you". He said placing a tender kiss on her lips. Rachel fell asleep. Leaving Wilson to rock his daughter to sleep. Gently singing 'My Little Girl'_

----  
_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**_

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jess baby. I love you ok. Me and you will get this through together. Ok. "He said hugging her.

"Dad. Also....Will I be one of the bald headed patients of yours that worship you like a hero. And you are on about none stop telling at home when you come back from work". Wilson looked down at her and smiled. Placing a small kiss on her head. A small laughed escaped both their mouths.

"Hopefully not." He joked.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter when he on the phone. This is when we meet is the lady he was talking too.

Enjoy z xoxox

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were easy for Wilson. His daughter had started to go through light chemotherapy sessions. He had returned to work, this helped him try not a think about his daughter. One day, it began to rain so heavily. Wilson was writing some prescriptions when a knock made him look up. Young women in a white blouse, and a black skirt entered his room. Her brunette hair was placed into a ponytail. She looked in her late 20's early thirties.

"Are you Dr Wilson?" She wasn't American. She was English.

"Yes and you are?" He asked

"Dr Angela Jackson. You left me a message a few weeks ago concerning your daughter." Wilson stood up. Shaking the fellow Doctor's hand.

"Yes sorry I forgot about the call." He said trying to lighten the mood. She simply smiled.

"It's alright. So would you like to talk about your daughter's cancer?" She asked sitting down

"I called you because I know there is some newer chemotherapy methods we can use on younger suffers."

"Yes there are series of injections and lighter radiations. Maybe some operations after the sessions also."

"Ok. She only 17, she going onto 18 in few months. The doctors told me it was caught the cancer early so they tumour is very small."

Angela just nodded. "After chemo we can placed an anti-cancer if you like to call it that, implants in her breasts. Its depends on her effect on the radiation."

Wilson sat in his chair. Nodding. He wanted to speak with this women beacause she specialises in this type of thing. She understands breast cancer than any normal doctors or even himself.

"Well here is my numer after you speak with her maybe we can continue our disscussion." She said placing a small card on his desk. Standing up from the table and walking out the office. Wilson smiled. After completing his necessary paper work. He went down to his daughter's room. She was in the bed wearing her combats and vest top. He tapped the glass. Making her looks up. She smiled and waved to him. He walked in.

"Hey there gorgeous." He joked walking towards her bed. She moved over to the edge of the bed. Placing her legs over the side.

"I'm not gorgeous. "She said shoving her dad. He laughed. Placing his arms around his daughter.

"You can get out today. The doctors told me your in a clean bit of health no trauma or whatever." Her eyes meet his.

"Sure I need out. You know I don't like hospitals that much." She exclaimed standing up. Stretching. Her dad watched her. She had lost a lot of weight over 3 weeks. Hospital food wasn't that great. She preferred his cooking to theirs. He smiled. He stood up looking at his daughter.

_**She looks so much like her mother**_. She had her blonde hair, her tall slim body but she had his eyes. S he was gorgeous in this eyes.

She smiled linking his arms with hers. They walked out the room and to his car. She was happy to get out. Ever since she was a baby she hated hospitals. She threw the biggest screaming fits as soon as she heard the mention of hospital. She didn't like the doctors either. They could poke and prod her with all the needles in the world; she will have properly killed a doctor by now. The ride was short but quiet. Wilson eyes occasionally glanced at his daughter as she sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window. All she wanted to do was go home, have a decent meal, lock herself in her own room and fall sleep.

When they arrived, Wilson helped her get out of the car. Not being able to walk or go as much exercise as she normally did, didn't help her strength. She always was able to pick heavy things up. Move stuff around the house. Now she couldn't even open the door without assistance.

Wilson unlocked the door to this apartment. Jess looked around. She took off her jacket, before walking to her room. Her dad had changed the sheets; he placed all her clean and ironed clothes on her bed. She smiled. He always did it for her on Saturdays while she was sleeping in to about 12 pm. She placed her clothes in the wardrobe. She looked around her room.

_**Nothing has been touched**_. She thought to herself. She was like her dad. Her stuff had to be left alone or she will have a rant at her dad. She smiled. She was like her dad in many other ways than just for his eyes. She pulled back the covers. Lying in her bed. She looked around. Sighing heavily she began to close her eyes when a knock at their door made her look up.

"Hey." Jessie looked up and saw her dad poking his head through her door. "See you already getting comfortable." He said sitting down on his daughter's bed. She loved this bed. They both did. She smiled snuggling up next to him.

"Thanks for doing my clothes." She said. Placing a small kiss on his cheek. She used to do that all the time when she was little. It's been over 10 years since she last did that.

"I have got something to show you?" He whispered into her ear. With that she he went out of her room. She heard rumbling on something down the hall. He came back 5 minutes later with a small Japanese style box.

"I always wanted to show you this Jess. I didn't know how to show you or when to show you." He said lying back next to her. He opened the box. There were photos, pieces of paper, letters, shoes etc.

"Your mother started it when she found out she was pregnant. We both added to it every time you were a year older." His voice made her feel pain. He was heartbroken.

"Daddy are you sure you are ok?" She asked placing a gentle hand on his. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes baby. I'm ok. Don't worry about me." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Can I have a look?" He nodded placing the box on her lap. She picked up a few objects. She looked at a few photos.

"Oh my god is that you." He nodded taking the photo of him and looking at it.

"No wonder why you were a catch with the ladies." She laughed. Wilson saw the funny side and gave her a small push. Placing the photo next to her. "Is that my mom?" She asked showing a photo of a blonde haired woman, with a man. He nodded.

"Can you see why I sometimes say you look like your mother?" He exclaimed. He looks at her as she began to cry. "Jessie. Oh sweetheart." He held her in his arms. Rocking her softly.

"I wish she was here. Even though I never really knew her and can't even remember her face, I still love her. Oh dad. I wish she was here right now." She said bursting out in tears. Wilson eyes began to water. He had to be strong for his daughter. She needed a mother.

After a few minutes of Wilson calmed down his daughter. She broke away, wiping her puffy eyes and her tear stained face.

"I leave you the box ok." He said stroking her hair. Before leaving her alone in her room. She leaned back in the bed. Closing her eyes before falling back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW I HAVE BEEN DOING MOSTLY JESSIE AND WILSON'S RELATIONSHIP. THE NEXT XHAPTER WILL BE EXCITING YOU MEET MARK- THE BOYFRIEND. AND JESSIE LOSES HER HAIR AND GOES THROUGH MORE PAINFUL CHEMO.

STAY TUNED


	7. Chapter 7

Same with the chapter about Wilson's flashbacks of his daughter's life. This is when we meet Jess's mate Lee and she has to tell him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Wilson was up early. The sun had only begun to rise over the houses.6am his clock read. He sighed. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It was only Sunday. Tomorrow Jess starts her chemo again and he has patients. He turned the shower on. Only giving him a quick wash. He got out placing the towel around his waist.

He stood in bathroom for a few moments before walking out to his own room. He sat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He placed some shorts. If his daughter was going to school she normally was up by now. He went into her room. He looked inside her room she was on her bed holding her teddy bear. He smiled taking the bear out and replacing the covers back over her shoulders. He stroked her cheek as he walked back to his room. He went under the covers to try and get a few more hours sleep.

-----

His alarm clock rang out. 12pm.

"What. Shit!" He said jumping out of bed. It rarely slept this late. He walked to this kitchen and only see his daughter cooking some eggs.

"Jeez. "He said nearly falling, on the floor. Jess looked around. Trying to stiffen a laugh. Wilson got a cup out and made himself some coffee. Jess walked over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Someone's in a good mood despite having cancer." He said making her laugh a bit.

"I thought you could use some food. You're wearing away dad." She exclaimed playfully poking her dad's stomach. Her bent down and gave her a small kiss on his head. "I made some fried eggs. I did have much to work with, because there is nothing much in the cupboards. I'm off to have a shower." She walked off to the bathroom. Leaving Wilson to stare at her. Smiling her got some bread placed them in the toaster and ate his sandwich, drinking his coffee.

After 20 minutes having a long decent shower. Jessie came out wearing her towel. She got dressed into some jeans, a vest and some pumps. As she began to brush her hair, she noticed there was lot of hair coming out. Shrugging it off she brushed her hair. After blow drying it and straightening it. She noticed a large clump fall out. She looked at it.

"Dad!!" She yelled. She heard her dad walk up the hall. Wilson opened the door and saw his daughter sitting on her bed.

"Look." She said showing him the large strand of hair. He sighed. He walked over to her. Sitting down next to her. She was upset. The first of many side effects of chemo had started to change her. He began to check her hair.

"Just that bit Jess. It's ok. Its caused your hair is long and you have had it coloured a few times. But you need to have it cut." He said standing up. She nodded.

"You want to come shopping later." He asked trying to lighten the mood. She stared at the long hair she lost. She nodded. Throwing her hair in the bin. Wilson left her to finish get ready. After 10 minutes she finally came out her room. He grabbed his coat and keys, as they both walked out the room.

**Beep**. A small noise from Jessie pocket made her jump. He took out her phone.

**Hey girl. What U up to? U AIN TBEEN AT SCHOOL. I CANT COPE THE TEACHERS ARE DICKS. NEED YOU HERE OR ILL BE DOING SOMETHINF DESPERATE? TXT BACK OR ILL JUMP OF A CLIFF OR SUMIT LIKE THAT. LOVE GAYBOYO. **

She laughed at the message her friend Lee or Gay boyo had sent her.

**Going shopping. You want to come?** She replied.

A few minutes later the text came back.

**See you in 10.** X. She smiled as she placed the phone in the pocket.

"Was that lee?" Wilson asked looking at her.

"Yep. She said smiling. She had been close friends with the young wannabe actor, Wilson liked him. Not because he was gay so he didn't try and flirt with his daughter, but he was a decent kid. He never did the entire boy next door thing. He cared for his daughter when they were at school.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

Jessie moved in her seat. "What do think?" she replied.

"He'll be there for you, keep that in mind." He is exclaiming pulling into the car park.

They got in the elevator. And pressed the floor in. She needed some new clothes her clothes were falling apart. She linked with her dad. She saw some other kids at school. They gave her a glance, and continued with their shopping or whatever. She saw her friend sitting near the fountain. Jessie whistled and lee ran to her. Picking her up. She took a sharp intake of breath in, but holding it in. Lee placed her down.

"You have lost weight. Jeez where is my 'I-will-eat-everything gal'."He joked placing his arms around her shoulders. She placed a fake smile around her lips. Her dad noticed that.

"So I'm bored I'm going shopping." He said, jumping around like a kid at a circus. He always was like this. This is why she was close to him.

"Lee I need to tell you something. Let's grab a coffee and talk." She looked over to her dad. His brown eyes showed reassurance.

"I haven't been at school because I have not been too well." They all sat down, at a cafe. Her dad left her to talk to her friend.

"Ok what's wrong?" He said placing a gentle hand on his.

"I...I have cancer Lee." She whispered. His hand released hers. His blue eyes widened. He leaned back into his chair.

"What kind?" He asked trying not to look at her.

"Breast." She said looking down at her hands.

"No wonder why said you lost weight. Oh Jess. I'm a man don't cry. Suck it up man." Jess just snickered. Her friend always was the drama queen. Her dad brought over some coffees. As he sat down he placed a tender hand on his daughter. She smiled, as she listened to her friend talk about school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could any girl cope as she loses her hair. All those cancer sufferers need OBE or something like that. Dedicated to a close friend who went through breast cancer and how she described it to me.

Next chap is when we meet the boyfriend from hell.

See ya soon.

x


	8. Chapter 8

Wilson went off to get some basic clothes for work and himself, Jess was with Lee as she shopped for some new clothes. She needed his opinion he knew all the right trends and stuff.

They were looking through a department store. They were passing through the lingerie. He had dragged her in there for a joke. He picked up a lovely baby blue combo set.

"The colour of this makes your fairly tanned skin a lot nicer. And your breasts look bigger in this too, Men beware. The tiger is coming out. Grrr." He said acting like a tiger. Jess was not amused one bit. She stood there. Hands on her hips. She began to walk away from her mad friend.

"If my dad saw that he will two things. He will either won't let me hang out with you again or ground me and place in a room with a bible...or a Jewish holy book." Lee laughed. People were looking at them, giving them weird looks.

They walked to the teenage section. Jess looked at some cowboy styled tops. She picked up 3, with some black and blue leggings. Lee was at the other side of the store looking at some dresses. She shivered at the thought of wearing a dress

"Ok now I love this." He said placing a lovely dress against her.

"Lee are you mad. You know I don't like dresses. Maybe for prom or a wedding but not buying a dress for the god damns sake of it." She said placing the dress on the hook.

"I need some nice jeans some nice tops and some shoes. Can you manage to do that for me right?" She exclaimed as they walked around. "Oh me likely." She picked up some skinny jeans they were dark blue denim and it said '2 for $50'. "Where is my Dad? I need his card." Lee laughed.

"You really think he will let you have his card." He said trying to stop laughing. She saw her dad. He walked over towards the two teens.

"You two are not creating havoc are you?" He asked. Lee looked at Jessie. She playfully shoved him. He gently gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You want me to buy those jeans for you." She looked up and began to out.

Don't you dare, Jess. I am immune to your tricks." She laughed. They walked towards the counter and paid for her jeans and shirts.

"What did you buy?" She asked as they walked out the shop.

"Some shirts and some ties." Her dad never like the shopping for all the hip fashions he liked his basic jeans and his basic blouses. Jessie on the other hand liked to mix trends up. She went with rock and roll chick and summer floral prints. She mixed knitwear with skinny jeans and army boots. She loved being herself and never followed any rules.

Jessie began to slow down a bit. As she clutched her chest, her dad looked at her, walking up towards her.

"We can go home you know." He said holding her shoulders to keep her steady. She smiled as they caught up with Lee who was now in the Calvin Klein underwear part. Jessie rolled her eyes. The last time she went in her was for a father's day gift. Thinking her dad might need some boxers. Lee thought that her dad would be a hippy boxer type. Think again. He unwrapped them and his lips began to frown. But he kept them for his daughter's sake.

"I might where is for these for my bitch tonight." Muttering as he looked at some shorts.

"Men why do you have to shopping for 20 minutes for decent underwear. Women maybe 5 minutes looking at underwear." She walked out and looked over the balcony. Wilson followed her and stood next to her. "Dad do you think people will feel sorry for me when they see my bald head or in pain or whatever." She asked gazing at her father. He sighed.

"Well it's up to them. Lee feels upset and he is your friend and is there for you. Other people are just sorry for you."

"I don't want pity. I'm still Jessie Wilson the star female tennis player at school who happens to have cancer at nearly 18. Anyways I'm not going back to school until this chemo is done". She exclaims walking back to her friend.

After a quick lunch Jessie said goodbye to her friend and left for their car. As they were walking to the elvator. She saw a familiar face in the crowd. His brown hairs, tall athletic build made Jessie hyperventilate. She grabbed her dad's hand as he began to walk with the group of friends towards her. She ran into the toilets. Waiting for 10 minutes, making sure the coast was clear. Her dad stood there. She walked back to the elevator. As she got in, she began to break down. Sliding down the walls. Wilson knelt down to his daughter's side.

"I can't deal with him being able to walk around like nothing has happened. Dad I have to send him to jail. He doesn't deserve to be able to walk around and do it again." Wilson helped her up. Placing his arms around her. Her breathing became harsher. She was able to breathe easier after a gentle walk to the car. After helping his daughter into the car. He walked over to the driver's side and started the car up. He had to put his daughter's crazy boyfriend away for good. He watched her as she moved her hair. She began to cry as she saw he lump of hair fall out. Bigger than the one he had seen earlier today.

'_She is breaking from the seams_.' He thought as he began to drive home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is to my British readers I thought of Lee to be a Gok wan. Lol.

hope you like it. I was really stuck on how to write these two parts of this chapter. I was going to make mark come into one of shops while she was looking around. Maybe trying to get revenge but when I wrote it up it didn't feel right. If you want to see what I was originally was going to write, any reviewers ill send you a PM with the chapter in

I need reviews people even if it is 10 or 1000 I need reviews. Next chapter up soon. Maybe Thursday or whatever, since I'm going to some memorial service of my grandpop.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jessie and Wilson finally arrived back home they didn't even talk. Jessie went to her room while he stayed in the living room.

How could he help his daughter? She was falling apart. Not just physically but also mentally too. He sighed walking up to his daughter's room. He stood there for a few minutes before knocking on her door. A small 'come in' came from the other side. He poked his head in the door. He saw his daughter sitting on the window seat looking outside. She didn't turn to look at him; she sat there playing with her hair. Small amounts of hair began to fall out as he ran her fingers through it.

Wilson was lost for words and actions. He raised her on his own since she was over 12 months old. He walked over to her. Sitting on her bed, watching her look at the hair that had fallen out. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to my mother dad?" She asked still looking outside. The clouds had begun to darken. A storm was coming.

He sat down next to her. She placed her legs on his lap. He played with her feet. Until looking back up to his daughter who had now began to look at him also.

"Well...It was when you were nearly 13 months old. I had finished work earlier than usual. Your mother on the other hand was working later. I went to pick you up from your nursery. You were sitting on the floor playing with a panda toy. I walked over to you. You smiled and opened your arms for me to pick you up. As I was driving home as the rain began to fall down. There was lightning and thunder you sat in the back seat beginning to fall asleep." He exclaimed looking at his daughter. Who had now leaned her head on his lap. He stroked her hair trying to be gentle and not pull any more hair out.

"I took you home and gave you a small bath, placing you in clean clothes. If your mother was doing that you would have screamed until I did it." He said, smiling still caressing his daughter's blonde locks. "I placed on the floor in the living room. Even with the thunder and lightning you were still playing not crying. I went into the kitchen to make you some food when a knock at the door interrupted me. I went to answer it. A policeman was there. You began to crawl, towards me. I picked you up. Walking to your nursery, placing you in your crib. Giving a final kiss before walking back out.

His brown eyes began to water. His daughter began to sit up. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Wilson arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. He placed a small kiss on her head.

The policeman had said that your mother had been in an accident involving another driver. I sat there holing my head in my hands. The policeman said some things but I never listened I was more worried about how the hell I was going to raise a daughter on my own? He felt his felt his daughter look up at him.

"You did a good job at it." She said making Wilson look at her. He smiled.

"When the policeman left I walked back into your room you were playing in your crib. I walked over to you. I picked you up. I placed you in some fuzzy baby pyjamas. I walked back to my room. I placed you on the bed as I went to get changed. When I came back in your already had begun to close your eyes. Still holding that bear. I went under the covers and plwacec you on my chest. You lay there so still. I placed a small kiss on your head before falling to sleep myself.

"Was I a good baby." She asked.

"You never cried threw tantrums. You slept when you were supposed to. You made my life soo much said those brown eyes gazing into hius daughter's. "I didn't know if i should take you to her funeral. But you were only 13 months old so i took you. I was there watching as your mother was laid to rest. You were in my arms. Trying to grab my nose and hair. I smiled occasionally placing kisses on your head. People from work came along to play their respects even some of her child patients were there. "

"After she was buried, after we had come home. I watched you play, caressing your hair once in a while. You looked at me. You began to stand up and walk slowly towards me. I was on my knees. With my hands open. Saying to come forward. You slowly came into my arms. I wrapped my arms around you as I gave you a kiss on your lips. You looked at me; I heard your mumble something. I stood up still with you in my arms."

"Dada. I heard you say. I looked at you smiling. Swinging you around. I walked over to the kitchen got some milk in a bottle for you. I gently feed you, burping you, and getting you ready for bed. Placing one final kiss on your cheek. I set you down in the crib which I had moved from your nursery into my room, so I could feel closer to you. I turned Rachel's music box on. Your eyes began to drop. I stroked your cheek as soon as you went asleep, walking back into the living room. The tears I had held in for those past days began to fall. I lay on the couch holding the photo I had of all of us at the beach. "

Jess eyes had begun to water. Wilson gently cupped her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes. She felt her dad wrap his arms around her. She cried softly into his chest. Wilson rocked his little girl as her cries had begun to soften. After what felt like an eternity for Wilson, she came out her embrace she looked up at her dad. And wiped her eyes

"Dad can you do something for me?" She asked as Wilson arms unwrapped themselves around her.

"Sure honey what is it?"

"Get the scissors and cut my hair to my shoulders." She said gently walking to her bed. Wilson eyes widened. She was asking him to cut her hair for her. He couldn't take the only thing that made his daughter who she was. He stood up walking to the kitchen. A few minutes late he returned with the scissors in his hand. She sat in her chair, with her back turned at her father. He sighed. He gently walked behind her. His daughter was shaking.

"You sure you want me to do this?" He asked. She nodded. He held her hair in his hand. Just to your shoulders. She nodded again. He opened up the scissors placing in on the hair.

SNIP.

Jessie opened her eyes to see the hair she had a few seconds ago was shorter. Her dad placed down the scissors on the desk. His daughter had begun to shake. He wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her head.

"You still look beautiful. And you are still my daughter no matter what." She gave her dad a gentle smile. He looked at his watch. 10pm. "You better get ready to bed. Ok. We both have a long day tomorrow. I wake you up in the morning. Sleep tight sweetie." He said giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek, before walking back to his own room.

Jessie looked at herself in the table mirror on his desk. Playing with the short hair. She smiled sadly, sitting on her bed.

BEEP

Jessie looked at her coat. She walked over and got her phone out.

One new message.

_**Watch yourself , I'm coming back for you, baby. It read. Jessie dropped her phone. She sat down on her bed. Breathing heavily.**_

She drew her curtains and lay in her bed. Holding her pillow to her chest. She could tell her dad.

Her boyfriend was going to finish what he started and this time he meant it.

-------------------------------------------

I need reviews :_(

I think i am going through a writers block.

I'm going to stop writing this until I get the 100 reviews I need. Sorry I need some cristism back. I will try and PM some previews of the next 3 chapters for those who want to see what I have wrote.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Wilson was in his office going through some papers work for his daughter's chemotherapy. She was going to be in hospital for at least a week. As he began to sign his letters, the phone rang.

"Dr Wilson." He blandly answered.

"Oh hey Dr Jackson."

"I'm fine thanks for asking." He said a small smile plastered across his lips. "You?"

"Good."

"I haven't really spoken to her yet she hasn't been herself yet. But I will after her first chemo session. Can I call you back tomorrow after she has had a decent sleep? Ok talk soon." He placed down the receiver, going back to his normal work.

The clock reached 4. Wilson had done all his necessary work he walked down to the radiology room. He saw his daughter in a room on her own. She was asleep. Her short hair was over the face. He quietly walked in trying not to wake her up. He smiled she looked like a angel when she slept. He walked over to her bed. He sat down caressing her hand. She stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times.

"Daddy." A small week reply asked. No matter if she was in a deep coma or she was lightly sleeping his touch was so familiar to his daughter. His love matched nobody else's.

"Hey baby, how's my girl feeling?" he asked trying to be gentle and quiet. The doses of radiation affected many cancer patients eye sight and caused more severe headaches

"Ok I guess." Her weak eyes told Wilson a lot. He didn't mean to ask her all these questions

He nodded, remaining silent for a few seconds. "I need to talk to you about a few things. A few days ago a lady who is an expert at breast cancer came to my office. I asked her to phone me when she had the message. I know you are young she said that the best way for patients to contract cancer from a genes especially breast cancer is to operate on the muscle and remove it replacing it with fake tissue. He looked down to see his daughter had began to close her eyes. She was reopening them slowly.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. She shrugged. Wilson knew she wasn't ok. Something was bothering her.

"I guess I give it a try." She said looked at her dads brown eyes. He smiled. Standing up he bent down and gave her a small kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. He watched her for a few minutes. He walked out the room to go and get his stuff from his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Jessie had began to struggle to go back to sleep. She sat up and looked around.4am her watch read. She sighed heavily; she wanted her dad. Her bed was much more conformable than the hospital ones. She lay back down, she heard her door open.

"Who's there?"

"Well look who's had her hair done. Jessie's eyes bolted open." She sat up to face her ex Mark. He was wearing his football top and some jeans. His eyes showed hatred and revenge.

"Don't you dare come near me. I will scream." She said panicked.

"Scream nobody will be able to come and see you in time." He said taking out a chef's knife. Jessie for the first time in her life she left like this was her time. She was going to die. She looked down at her wires that connected her to machines. She tripped on out her arm. The machine beeped. Mark began to walk over to the bed. The knife gripped in his hand. Jessie moved up in the pillows.

'_**I need help**_.' She thought. He got on the bed. He moved closer to his ex's body. His face was inches away from her own. His breath was of alcohol and cannabis. She looked away. He placed the knife against her neck. Pressing it hard into the skin.

"You look beautiful. But too bad nobody can have you after I have finished with you." He pressed the knife harder onto her skin. Her eyes began to water. A machine beeped, mark looked over and saw her heart was beginning to speed up . Her breathing became harder. He heard the doctors beginning to run towards the room. He hopped off the bed, walking towards the window.

"I'll be back Jess. Don't you worry?" It was the last thing Jessie heard before darkness overwhelmed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, she was awoken by noises. Her brown eyes looked around. She suddenly bolted up. She ripped off the mask. She began to cry. Holding her legs to her chest. She wanted her dad. She lay back down holding the covers closer to her. She heard the door open. She closed her eyes. Her breathing was harsh. She felt a person behind her. Her eyes had began to produce more tears. the breathing of the person behind her was on her neck.

"Jessie." Her dads voice made her open her eyes. She looked up. She flung her arms around her dad. "It's ok baby. I'm here he's not coming near you again." She sobbed into his shoulder. She was now hunted by her boyfriend.

Wilson sat there, stroking her hair; whispering in her ears. When she had finally calmed down she had fell asleep on her dad's shoulder. He lay her down on the bed. Watching her as she took each breath in and out.

"How can I do this Rachel? She's got cancer and now her boyfriend wants to kill her." He whispers, looking up at the ceiling. He still loved his girlfriend. Even with the past 3 marriages his heart always belonged to Rachel. He sighed looking at his daughter in 2 weeks she is going to be an adult. He felt that the days of her being a daddy's little girl were numbered. He bent down and gave her a final kiss.

"I am going to make sure that he is behind bars." He thought angrily as he left the room. He needed time to take his anger on something and it wasn't going to be his daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were unusually quiet for Wilson. He saw all his patients for the week much earlier than usual. His daughter on the other hand was losing a lot a weight. Her hair was nearly to her ears. But one thing that really hand changed was that when he came home after work. There was no noise in his apartment, no music. Nothing. He missed having his daughter's consent chatter and sarcastic remakes about house. One thing he really missed was the hugs and kisses she gave him. His daughter was like Rachel in so many different ways.

As he sat on his couch watching a small DVD of her in Germany skinning 2 years ago. He thought about all the horrible things he had to put her through. His three failed marriages and having to live with a stepmother. The consent stress at school. He wished that his daughter had a normal life as a teenager. He watched her play pool with her friends. She loved having these special times with her friends. She loved sport and shopping. This was the only time she could properly be a teenager. He turned off the TV and walked back to his room.

As he sat on his bed looking back at the best memories he had on his daughter's childhood. Her first play. She was Cinderella. She used to bounce on his bed being happy. Even though his first wife used to practically throw her off the bed. But he had a operation to do that night, when he picked her up from her friend's house she was crying. She said she hated him with so much passion it felt like Wilson had been stabbed through the heart. For the next few days she sat in her room only coming down for food and school. Wilson felt so stupid that he let his work get ahead of his daughter. He sighed. Trying to think about some other better memories.

_**Ring**_

"Hello." He said sleepily.

"_Hey dad." A _small frail voice on the other hand made Wilson's eyes widen. He sat up in his bed.

"Jess. How the hell?"

"_Its ok I'm out of the room_. "She said trying to reassure her dad.

"Are you ok honey." He asked concerned.

"_Not really. There was a pause. She sighed heavily. "Can I sleep at home tonight?" _she asked. Her voice told Wilson she was scared after the accident with her ex a few nights earlier.

Wilson sighed looking up at his ceiling. "Baby I'm not sure..."

"_Dad please. I feel safe with you. Here I don't feel safe." _She said desperately_._

"Ok ok I'm on my way." He placed down the phone and walked out his apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He reached his daughters room to see her. On the bed wearing a blue work out top and black bottoms. He walked in to see her red puffy eyes. She was upset. She wanted her dad. Wilson could easily see that she was depressed. He knelt down in front of her. Gently placing her hands in his. Her blonde hair was darker and messy. She looked up at her father's gentle face. A face when she was a baby would always cheer her up. She threw her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back. After the accident with her ex she had become more like this. She was crying more. She lightly tanned skin was much paler then it was when she first had cancer. This was the little girl he loved and remembered.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked she rubbed her eyes and nodded. He helped her up. Her strength was getting weaker every day. She couldn't even walk to the bathroom at times. He gently placed her in his arms. She placed her head on her shoulder. Closing her deep brown eyes, letting her dreams take her. When Wilson reached his car he noticed that she had become quiet. He placed her down in the passenger seat. Taking off his coat placing it over her weak body. He walked over to the driver's seat. He started the car.

After a quiet ride. He arrived home. He walked over to his daughter's side. How could he wake her up? He sighed as he placed his daughter in his arms. She snuggled up next to him. He walked up to the elevator. When he reached his apartment, he gently walked in trying not to wake her up. He walked to her room. He placed her on her bed. Taking off her jacket. She stirred. Wilson looked up to see her still asleep. He used to do this when she was little, after she fell asleep in his office if he was working late at the hospital. He placed her covers over her shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered, gently placing a kiss on her cheek. He walked out the room, before walking to his own room. He went to the kitchen. He took a small orange container off yellow pills. He dry swallowed two. He sighed before walking to his own room. He sat on his bed. Massaging his temples. He looked at the small jewellery box on his bedside table. The pink glass pattern on the top. He gently picked it up. Opening it. Her earrings. Her snowflake necklace. Her rings. One special ring caught his eye. It was white gold with diamond in the centre. He placed it in his hand.

_**Love you always.**_It said.

He wanted to spend his life with Rachel. He gave him his daughter and a new look at life. He bought that ring for her birthday. A few weeks before she had the crash. He was so nervous. He planned out the whole night. A lovely French styled meal, some wine and maybe she would say yes. She did. He kissed her and made love to her. Those memories were some of the best he had. When she died a part of him died along with her. Those 3 marriages were only because he thought he loved them like Rachel did. He wanted to move on with his life. But they never helped him or Jessie.

His first hated Jessie. One time Wilson came back to see his daughter with a hand mark on her cheek. His wife hit her because she went through her stuff without her permission. Julie was ok with Jessie. Sometimes she was too clingy to Wilson. She made Jessie jealous and very upset. After she found out about her activities with another man she told her dad. He wasn't happy with Julie. Julie tried to hit Jessie. Wilson made sure she didn't come near her. Bonnie was really great with Jessie. She tried to force her in to much more girly clothes. She didn't have a chance to getting her into a dress. Bonnie got Jessie hair cut too short, when he saw it he wasn't not a happy man. He loved his daughter's hair. So much like Rachel's smooth and silky. Wilson placed the ring back in the box. He placed it back on his table. Hr went under the covers and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Jessie had woken a bit earlier than usual. She walked to her dad's room. He was sleep. Snoring away as he often did. She walked over quietly. She sat on his bed. When she was little she used to come into his room early on the weekends but she just watched him. Sometimes she used to sleep on the floor. The last time she did that he trod on her foot. She yelped like she was a puppy. He tried to calm her down. She wasn't having any of it. She smiled looking back the memory. She stroked his brown hair. He stirred, but never waking up. She smiled. She stood up walking out the room slowly trying not to wake her dad up.

She walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower. She took off her dirty clothes placing them into the wash basket. As the hot water rinse over her body. She loved the feeling of a decent shower. She hadn't had a decent shower in a few days. Her body was too weak to even get out of bed. She got some of her shampoo placing it in her palm. She placed it in her hair, rubbing it in. She waited a few minutes before rinsing it out. She closed her eyes letting the soap run down her face. When she reopened them, she saw hair on the basin. She pulled some hair out then she saw blood in the water.

She screamed. She heard her dad run out his room. "JESSIE. Are you ok? Jessie answer me." He began to bang the door open. After a few times the door finally opened. He saw Jessie come on the shower with nothing on.

"Whoa Jessie I'm sorry..."

"Dad get out." Jessie answered angrily. Her dad turned around

"But I heard you scream..."He tried to cover his eyes.

"GET OUT!" Wilson shut the door. He couldn't believe he saw his own daughter naked. He shook his head trying not to think about what he just saw. He sat down on the couch. He heard the door open. He looked up to see his daughter in a dressing gown. She held a towel on her head. He stood up.

"What happened? Why did you scream?"

"I screamed when my hair fell out and began to bleed. I'm fucking ugly. Look at me dad. I have less than 10% hair left. I can't even look at myself now." She sat down next to her dad. She held her head in her hands. She began to cry. Wilson placed a small hand on his daughter's back.

"Mind your language around me young lady." He paused. She was angry but extremely upset. She lost nearly all her hair. He sighed. "What about a wig? Many of my patients have wigs and some younger women look good in them." He said trying to reassure his daughter. She looked up.

"Really you would not mind me wearing a wig."

"Not at all. I think you look beautiful in one."

"Yer right." She mumbled

"I think you will. I ask one of my patients where they buy their wigs from and we go and see what they can do. Go and get dressed we both have a day off work and I want to spend time with you." Jessie stood up walking back to her room. Wilson watched her walk to her room. She was unhappy. He stood up walking back to his own room. He placed on some jeans and a t-shirt.

After 30 minutes of waiting for Jessie. Wilson approached her door. He waited for a few minutes. He could hear the quit sobs behind the door. He sighed. Seeing his daughter upset like she was broke his heart. He walked into her room. She sat at her desk. Her arms folded on the surface. Her head buried into them. He walked over and gently wrapped his arms around her. She looked up. Her hair had now all fell out. She couldn't bare to look at her father. The younger girl with her flowing blonde hair was gone she was now a bald headed cancer victim. Wilson placed a small kiss on her temple.

"It's ok."

"It's not ok. Look at me dad. I'm 18 in a few days and I have no hair. I look ugly." She cried.

"Jess listen to me." He grabbed her shoulders."You are not ugly. You look very beautiful and with or without your hair you are still a beautiful girl. She looked up. Wiped those eyes. He got a tissue from her desk and wiped her eyes. She smiled. Her dad tickled her nose with his own. He stood up. "Get dressed, there are a few things we need to do. "He said walking out the room. She went to her wardrobe and picked out some skinny jeans, with her brown furry boots, a ruby t-shirt and a boyfriend cardigan. She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed.

_Who am I kidding?_ She began to walk out the room. She noticed a rainbow multi coloured scarf on her bed. She picked it up. Wrapping it like a turban around her head. She picked up a baseball cap and walked out the room. Wilson sat on the couch waiting for her. She walked over looking at herself in the mirror. Wilson smiled.

"You look very cool Jess."

"God you sound like house. Don't ever say teen talk again. It doesn't suit you." Wilson laughed. Placing his arms around her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked breaking the silence between them.

"Sure." She replied looking up at her father's brown eyes.

"I need you to testify against your boyfriend." She looked at him. She looked directly into his eyes. She nodded. They grabbed their coats and walked to his car. She sat in the passenger side, looking out at all the normal people walking to work and going to school. She sighed a few weeks ago she was like that able to walk to school and go play sports. Wilson parked up outside the police station. He looked at his daughter.

"You sure you can do this." She didn't answer. She undone her belt and got out the car. Wilson stared at her as she walked to the entrance. Wilson got out and followed her. When they arrived he asked to meet a Detective Allen. She was the one who came with her to the hospital after she was run over. Wilson sat next to her. She was very shaky. He placed a gentle hand on her. He saw the detective come through the doors. He stood up greeting the detective, shaking her hand. Jessie just sat there. She was nervous but relied now this was the time she could do what she had to do.

"Hello Jessie. How are you feeling?" she asked

"Ok. Can we just like do this? Dad can I talk to her alone." She said turning to her dad.

"Jessie I want to be with you during the interview." He exclaimed looking into his daughters eyes.

"I don't want you in with me. Let me do this. Please."Wilson nodded. Placing a small kiss on her forehead. He walked out the police station leaving his daughter in the hands of the detective. She sighed. How could she tell him what had happened. She couldn't see him like he was when Amber died. She followed the detective into a room. She locked the door and they both sat down at a table. She took one final breath and began talking to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok Jessie tell me what happened on that day."

"Ok well me and mark. We both had an argument. He was upset with me because I was too close to my other male friends. He was jealous. I tried to talk to him on the phone the night before but he never picked up his phone. It was after school I had been finishing off some of my art work for my exam. I saw Mark talking to his friends I went over and asked to speak mark alone. He followed me to the bus stop. I said that he was my friend and I would never try and cheat on him. Mark said he heard things off his friends when he was helping me with my work. They though her was trying to make a pass at me. I denied it. He said that I was a slut and he admitted sleeping with the more popular girls within the school. I shoved him out of way. Telling him to get away from me and never try and come near me again. I walked away but he grabbed my hair with so much force it felt like her was trying to make sire I had no hair left." The tears were no escaping Jessie's eyes. Detective Allen passed her a tissue. She gently dried her eyes. She looked back to up trying to compose herself.

"Its ok take your time." The detective said placing a hand on her hand.

"He pulled me to the road. His friends stood there watching. I heard them say stop it. Let go of her. I remember him whispering in my ear. That I was good for nothing trash and I never deserved him. He punched me in the face. As I fell down my friends came to help me up and get me away from him. He pushed them on the floor. His team was trying to protect me. He has an anger problem. He used to get abused by his dad. He properly was too crazy to calm down. He grabbed my throat. Yanking me up with his hands. I heard all those people screaming. Yelling at him, telling him to stop or he will kill me. He slid me across the grass. Pulling me to the road. He waited for a few seconds. I heard all my friends say don't do it. Don't. He yanked my hair. I cried out in so much pain. He then threw me in the road. The only thing I heard was people screaming and a sudden pain through my chest. They were trying to keep me awake. I saw all the blood. Before I fell into unconscious."

"Ok Jessie he can get a few years in jail for this. We may need you in court after we have detained him. Is there anything else?" The detective said.

"How long can he get added on if rape was involved to a minor?"

"Did he rape you?" She asked. Jessie began to sob. Holding her head in her arms.

"I was 15 I was at our prom. He asked me if I wanted to dance. I said ok. He took me outside to dance on the basketball court. He then threw me in the bushes. I remember him pinning me down on the floor. Trying to remove my dress. He went for my underwear before taking his bottoms off. All I remember was the pain and him....I'm sorry I want my dad." The detective walked out the room and ran out the police station to find her dad. He was sitting on the steps drinking a coffee.

"Dr Wilson." He looked up. "You better come and see Jessie. There is something I need to tell you. "Wilson practically ran to his daughter's side. She was in the room. Practically choking on her tears. He began to try and calm her down. She was still very shaky and crying.

"Jessie what's the matter. Come one sweetie tell me. I need to know." Jessie looked up at the detective. She couldn't bare to tell her father about her prom.

"Dr Wilson Jessie was enlightened me about her prom when she was 15." Wilson nodded trying to calm his daughter down. "She had told me after a dance with her boyfriend. He... I'm sorry could we talk somewhere private."

"He...raped me." Wilson eyes looked down at his daughter.

"What?"

"He raped me when I was 15. At the prom. He told me if I told anyone I would have a bullet through my head. Daddy I'm so sorry please don't be angry. I should have told you but I was too scared of what he could do." Wilson stood up. His daughter looking at him. "Please daddy I'm sorry."

"Jessie. How could you? I'm your father I told you that anything which is bothering you, you can tell me." He was angry his voice showed him he was angry.

"I'm sorry." Wilson bent down to his daughter's side.

"I'm not angry well I am but not at you but at Mark. I am just really hurt that over the 18 years of being there for you, you didn't even tell me about what had happened." He placed his hand on her cheeks removing the tears.

She looked at him with bland eyes. Her normally emotional eyes were blank. She was neither happy nor sad. Wilson held her in her arms. She coughed. He looked down at her. She began to shake more. He saw the blood. She was bleeding after coughing. She looked up her lips were red with the blood. Wilson looked up at the detective. She ran out to the man room.

"Somebody call an ambulance." She tried to help his daughter up. Jessie looked up at the ceiling. Her breathing was harsh and loud. As she looked up the room's lights began to brighten. She felt the warmth of the air, surround her.

"Jessie. Wake up". She heard her father say his voice began to get further away. She closed her eyes letting the darkness take her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie began to open her eyes. The lights had begun to soften, but she squinted her eyes to stop them from hurting. She heard voices. Not familiar ones. She looked around at the people. Doctors and nurses were saying things she couldn't make up. Where was her dad? She looked around before her eyes gave in again.

"_Jessie_." A soft voice called out.


	14. Chapter 14

Jessie eyes had begun to open. She looked around. She was on a beach.

"What the..?" She said trying to get up. It was like she had weights on. She was able to stand. She looked around the hot sun caressed her skin. She breeze went through her hair. She looked around. Nobody was on the beach.

"Jessie." A voice said. Jessie looked around to see a beautiful woman in a multicoloured dress. Her blonde hair was flowing like her own hair was.

"W...Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"Look at me Jessie. Look deep."

"Mom."

"Hello baby. My I can't believe those 17 years have gone so quick. I remember those 9 months of carrying you in my womb and then holding you. You were you mothers baby as your father called you." She let out a small laugh. Thos blue eyes. looked at the teens ones. Jessie stood there looking at the older version at her. She was her mother. Her dad was right.

"I see you inherited my beauty but your father's lovely brown eyes. The reason I fell in love with him was of the gorgeous eyes he had."

"What happened?"

"Your lungs had failed. The trauma of reliving your rape and attempted murder were making you more have an anxiety attack."

"Am I dead."

"No Jessie. Not yet anyway. Would you want to see what had happened when you died?" Jessie nodded. The older woman placed her hand on hers. The touch was so familiar. They came out into a room. Jessie was on the bed, the doctors trying to revive her.

Time of death. 1346. The doctors walked out. She followed them out. She saw her dad, sitting in the chairs. The doctor walked over to him. She couldn't hear them. But he was telling her she was dead. Wilson ran into the room. Flinging him on her body. Placing gentle kiss on her lips.

"I am so sorry Jessie. I wish I could have saved you. I love you always. My sweet little Jess, I will remember you always and always shall love you." Caressing her pale face. Planting occasional kisses on her head, lips and hands.

"Take me away from her please. I can't bare to see him go through this again."

"I'm sorry Jessie. I needed to show you what would happen if you died like this. How it would break your father's heart. Did he eve r tell you about Amber?" she asked looking at her daughter. Jessie nodded.

"I knew what had happened. But never said anything more I didn't want to hurt him. Her mother watched her daughter fell to the floor. I can't see anymore. Please take me away. Her mother touched her shoulder. They were in church. She saw group of people in the church. She saw a white coffin, with lilacs and white roses. Her favourite flowers. She walked to the front to see her dad. He was wearing a black suit. Playing with a toy. She watched him walk towards the alter.

"My daughter was a very rare creature indeed. She lived her, life to fullest. When I read these words I feel my heart break. But I feel happy she is in no more pain. I always wanted children, when was born she was my life complete. Even though she was her mother with her blonde hair and smile. She was me to her bones. After her mother died, I didn't know how to look after a child. I though having a daughter would mean boys and bras and thongs. Maybe she might be pregnant before she was 17. But to me she was the most kind of children. She never lied or stole anything. Maybe she had her hair done without my permission but she was 14. That crooked little smile would always get her out of trouble. When she was growing up she had many hardships especially when it came to mentioning her mother. Many teenager girls looked to their mother for guidance. She used to come home in tears. I used to say she could tell me anything. She always did."

"When it came to school she was the best student anyone could ask for. She was always good and tried her best. Before she died, I asked what she wanted her to do when she left school. She said that she wanted to be an artist and a photographer. Her art was the things she loved. Her pictures made me smile. Seeing her paint made me fell so proud. There is something I want to read to you. She wrote an essay about her family. She really didn't k now her grandparents or uncles or even her mother's side. She based it about me."

--------------------------

_**Dads. Fathers. They give part of themselves when they make you. Some daughters are made daddy's girls in the womb some take years to become daddy's girls. I on the other hand was a daddy's girl when I was in the womb. I never knew my mother. I only had my father.**_

_**He was young when I was born. Fresh out of medical school and one hell of a hot catch with the ladies. But my dad never wanted any other girl. I was the only girl he would ever want. He was with me day and night. Making sure I was clean and healthy. Making sure I had the right amount of food a day and most important of all, that I was safe. When I look back at the memories of me watching him in his office, seeing him with patients or even when he tried to teach me ride my bike. I looked up to him. To me he was the world's greatest dad. A giant above other men. Many fathers say having daughters is the hardest thing then trying to pull a girl a bar. The consent chatting about shoes handbags and clothes. The 'daddy can I borrow your card please' and then finding out that's she spent over $1000 on clothes. The occasional boy that chases their daughter around school calls the house and is still talking to their daughter at 1 am. The monthly mood swings. My dad was lucky he never had to put up with me like that. **_

_**When I was a few years old; this is properly my earliest memory fell down on the pavement. I ran into my dad's arms and cried so hard his shirt was soaked. He sat me down on the couch. Gently dabbing my wound with damp cloth. As he placed a plaster on it, he bent down and kissed it. He said no matter how old I get that he will protect me no matter what. He still treasures that oath today. Making sure I am ok to get home after school and when he is not able to get home.**_

_**Having to live with a man like my dad was not always easy. When I reached 16 I went out to a party with some friends and my dad thought I'll be back around 12. I wasn't I was out till the next day. He was not a happy dad. He sat me down. My head was pounding from all the alcohol I took the night before. All I heard was the noises like someone was scratching their nails across a chalk board. He tried to lecture me on the birds and the bees. I really didn't want to hear it. I walked to the bathroom. I didn't reach the bathroom before I threw up on the floor. My dad's lecture went out the window he was back to his protective self. He rushed me to the bathroom. Washing my face making sure I was ok. He led me to his room. I know this is properly not appropriate to mention this in an essay, but he laid me on his bed and made sure I was still alive after the alcohol intake. **_

_**My dad and I do everything together he go to movies and sit at the back. I remember I wanted to go and see the alien vs. Predator film. My dad knew I hated horrors. So I asked him to come with me. I feel better when he is with me. I sat at the back as we usually did. I was able to watch the first few minutes then I were hiding my face in his shoulder. I whimpered at the gruesome images. My dad's hands gently were placed on my back trying to calm me down. After the film he helped me out the theatre and back to the car. He just drove home as I sat in the passenger seat gazing out the room. That night I had a nightmare he was in my room. He took me into his arms gently caressing my hair. Knew was with me all the time even when I fell ASLEEP I could fell his presence next to me. Watching over me. **_

The images of her father breaking on the outside ripped Jessie's heart out. She looked up at her mother. She placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. She was on the beach she was on earlier. She collapsed from exhaustion.

"Its ups to you Jessie." Her mother bent down to her daughter's level

"I want to go back. I want to live. My dad needs me." Her mother nodded. With a click of her fingers the room became darker. The light was only a small spec like in a tunnel. She looked at her mother.

"I love you baby. I always have. No matter how old you get just look in the sky and I'll be there ok. Say I love you to your father. Ok." With that the images of her mother went.

---------------------------------------------------

"Nothing." A doctor yelled

"Do it again." Another yelled

"Clear."

"We got a pulse."

Jessie's eyes began to open. She looked up at the doctors. One doctor flashed her eyes with a torch.

"Do you know where you are?"

She shook her head. "I need my dad." She replied weakly. The doctor nodded. The rest of nurses and doctors walked out the room. She waited a few minutes before the doors opened. Wilson looked at his daughter. He ran to her side. He smoothed her face and kissed her lips.

"Oh Jessie. I'm so happy you are ok. You don't know what would have happened if you died." He said. His brown eyes so close to tears.

"Yes dad I do know." She said smiling weakly. Her eyes beginning to leak.

"Oh baby girl. I love you." He said closing his eyes.

"I love you too dad. Mom says she's loves you too." Wilson looked up. Her smile graced her lips. He placed a final kiss on her head. Holding her close like her did with amber.

"Dad one more thing. I don't care how old I get and how much I complain about it. Never stop calling me your baby girl". Wilson laughed before hugging her tight to his chest. They closed their eyes, and falling asleep together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw soo sad.

Anyways review.


	15. Chapter 15

HEY GUYS LONG TIME HMMMM. WELL IM ABOUT THERE WITH NEW STORIES INCLUDING THE TWO ALREADY ON HERE SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME FOR MAYBE END OF JULY THERE WILL BE NEW STORIES UP.

GOODNIGHT ND GODBLESS

XXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Jessie awoke to find herself in a hospital room. A drip connected to her arms and one to her finger. She looked over to find her dad. He wasn't there. He properly had some patients. She turned over. She closed her eyes and smiling. She awoke to a blurry image of someone next to her. She looked over her shoulder. The face of her friends became clearer. She rolled over. To see lee and few other of her art class members.

"What the hell." Jessie exclaimed trying to sit up. Lee sat down and gave his friend a hug and a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"He asked helping her up.

"Not great but im ok. Anyways why are you all not at school and what are you doing here?" she asked arching an eyebrow at her friends.

"We had the day off to come and see you. We came to wish you a happy birthday." her friend Dan said.

"Wait my 18 isnt... Oh crap." Her friends laughed. She smiled.

"Happy Birthday." they all yelled. Jessie laughed.

"Wheres my dad? "She asked frowning.

"Gone somewhere." Lee exclaimed.

"Ah ok." She said abit upset

"Ok we have champagne and cake. We though it her 18th maybe the last timr we see each toher before we all go off to different colleges so lets just celebrate it." Lee said taking out a white box with a chocolate and vanilla cake. She loved anything chocolate and vanilla.

"You what? I cant have alcholo when i have cancer." She laughed.

"Oh lighten up Jess its your 18th enjoy it." Her friend corey said sitting up next to her on her bed

"Ok. But if my dad finds out he will stab you."

"I don't think so." They all looked to the door. James Wilson was in a pair of jeans and a shirt. He was holding 5 bags.

"You organised this?"She asked.

"Sort off." This lot all helped too. He walked in the room. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He placed the bags at his feet. He looked at her. "I wanted to get you these things. I bought these ages ago for you." He placed a small baby blue bag on her bed. She rummaged through the bag. She picked up a small blue box. She opened it. She gasped. A tiffany's snowflake necklace and bracelet.

"Dad. No. I cant..." She tried to finish but her dad placed his finger on her lips.

"Here." He stood up and placed the necklace on her neck. She smiled at the necklace.

"Thanks dad. I love it." He flung her arms around her dad.

"This is from me." Lee answered. Placing a small red bag on her lap.

"Ok now im scared. "She picked up a small parcel and opened it. A large crystal figure of a panda was in the box.

"Oh wow. Thanks lee. I cant find this anywhere. How did you know i liked Swarovski crystals?" Lee pointed at her dad. She smiled. The placed the panda back in its box. She signalled him to come over. Thanks. She bent over and gave his a small kiss on his lips.

"OOOO... GET IN THERE BOY." The boys yelled. Lee shot them a death glare. They just looked at each other and shut up.

"This is from us five".her friend Dan said placing a glittering wrapped bag on the bed. Coret dan, matt, micheal and lee were the best of friends they were always together.

"I don't trust any of you now. She opened the black parcel. "Hahaha. Oh very funny." She said boys were in hysterics. She picked up a baby blue combo set. Wilson went red. "Aww dad. Its ok im not going anywhere in this or giving any of this laot a glipse of me in it." She laughed.

"Noooo." The boys grumbled. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"These are from all of us." They said placing a small white box on her lap.

"What the? Dad!"

"Dont look at me. Its their idea." She took out a blonde wig. The colour of the hair was exactly like her orginal hair colour. She placed in on her head.

"How do i look?". She asked striking a pose.

"Pretty"

"Sexy."

"Cute."

"Like you should look."Her dad said flinging his amrs around her. She placed a small kiss on his cheek.

The few 2 hours were them eating cake and drinking some champagne. When they all left, Wilson sat down next to her.

I have something special for you. He handed her a small box. She opened it and spuelaed; flinging her arms around her dad.

No. Dad. You said...

I know what i said but i think you have been soo good during the past 4 ywears i thought i get you something for you.

Aww dad thanks. She picked out the car keys from the box. It had a beetle and a Volkswagen sign key rings on them. Ever since she was a little girl she always wanted a bettle. She didn't dtart driving when the rest of her year was; he was happy riding with her friends or walking. He placed a small kiss on her cheek. She giggled.

Thanks for everything over the past 18 years. Not have you being my dad but also my best friend. I thank you for putting up with everything i had to deal with like boys, women things and other stuff.

I had to deal with it. I was your dad. i need to say thank for not telling anybody i had depression. When i went through the divorces i always used to think that thank god you were not any of their daughters then i would have a problem. They both laughed.

You rememenber last year when we went to spain. She asked. Her dad laughed.

I used to call you every day making sure you were stilla live. Jessie laughed at the memory of her dad phoniong her when she was asleep on holiday with her friends in Spain.

Yes i ran up a massive phone bill. I came back with 1st degree burns on my legs. You used to placed the cream on my legs. You gave Lee the worst telling off i have eaver heard. Itg lasted an hour saying how irresponeible he was letting me drink and get totalled."

Haha Jessie. Whta type a father will i be if i let you get totally wasted and not tell your friend how stupid he was for letting you drink.

"Got a point there." She looked at eachother for a few monutes. Jessie leaned her head against his chest.

She was 18 and she loved her dad. She knew many girls around her age didn't want their fathers to be close to them. But on the other hand, Jessie was not like other teenage girls. She was thankful for that and so was Wilson.

"One piece of cake left. Share?" She asked looking up at her dad. She smiled as she got the cake and snuggled up next to her dad. She cut a bit off and gave it to her dad. He placed a small kiss on his daughter covered head. They just smiled and ate their cake.

"Also can i go foward for that operation you were on about a few weeks ago." Wilson looked up. She was serious about going through with the operation. Wilson nodded holding her close.

No matter how old she go she was still a daddy's little girl and she loved it. This was the life they loved with each other. She had him and he had her and that's all they needed.


End file.
